Ficlet DaeJae
by wil.dj
Summary: sepenggal kisah hidup kami yang tengah berdiri diujung kehampaan .. DaeJae.. Daehyun x Youngjae BAP
1. Wedding

**Drabble "Daejae-sad"**

 **Pair : Daejae "Daehyun x Youngjae**

 **By: WhiellDaejae**

* * *

aku mematut diri sekali lagi sebelum masuk kedalam gedung pencakar langit dihadapan ku. memastikan bahwa wajah ku tak menampakan keanehan lain. selain mata ku.

aku menghembuskan nafas guna membuang rasa "gugup" yang mengglayuti hati ku. kaki jenjang yang selalu berjalan cepat saat hendak bertemu dengannya kali ini melambat seperti siput berjalan diatas awan.

fokus ini menangkap pajangan foto super besar yang terdapat di depan lobby, tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung mewah ini. pesta khas konglonngmerat menyambut penghlihatan ku.

lagi-lagi aku merasa menjadi makhluk hina dengan setelan yang aku pakai, hoddy hitam dengan jean butut berwarna hitam. tapi inilah baju terbaikku. seorang tukang bangunan yang datang kepesta mewah sahabatnya. pandangan remeh nan sinis menghujani ku begitu kaki ini mencapai ruangan mewah pusat pesta ini diadakan.

"Daehyun-ah... " panggilan merdu itu terasa memekaan telinga ku. senyum manis menghias wajah chubby nya.

disampingnya berdiri wanita cantik mengenakan drees anggun yang senada dengannya. aku tersenyum kikuk melihat mereka bergerak mendekati ku. terlebih youngjae berlari kecil ditengah pestanya.

"akhirnya kau datang juga... " ia masih tersenyum senang menyambut kedatangan ku.

"Jae-a~... kau meninggalkan ku,, " suara seorang gadis disusul gelayutan manja di lengan youngjae kembali menusuk mata dan hati ku.

ahhh.. mereka sangat serasi. menyadari hal ini membuat hatiku makin berdenyut nyeri.

"heheh.. mian nee~ " youngjae megusap lembut helaian hitam sang gadis.

aku mengeratkan kepalan tangan ini, berusaha mengalihkan sakit yang makin menggerogoti tubuh ku.

"aku fikir kau tidak datang, " kelegaan terpancar jelas dari nada bicaranya, senyum paksaan kembali terukir di bibir tebal ku.

"tentu saja aku datang, ini hari penting mu bukan.. ? " aku tertawa lepas agar mata ini bisa tertutup akibat tawa ku. aku hanya tidak ingin dia melihat kebohongan dalam mataku.

"gomawo daehyun-ssi~~ " kali ini gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis didepan ku. tangan mungilnya masih saja mengapit lengan youngjae. aku mengendurkan kepalan tangan ku, mengeluarkann tangan kasar ini untuk bersalaman dengan gadis yang telah menjadi pasangan abadi youngjae.

"selamat untuk kalian berdua" sekuat tenaga aku memaksa tangan ini agar tidak bergetar. tangan mungil sang gadis menyambut semangat uluran tangan ku.

"ne~ gamawo daehyun-ssi " ia menggenggam erat tangan ku .

andai saja dia tau aku mencintai suaminya, aku yakin kata itu tidak akan pernah terlontar dari bibir cherynya.

"sela- "

"terima kasih daehyun-ah... kedatangan mu benar-benar berarti besar untuk ku. " dia -youngjae memotong ucapan ku dengan pelukan persahabatan. aku menggertakan rahang ini. mencoba menahan gejolak membawa makhluk dalam pelukanku ini kabur.

aku membalas pelukan youngjae dengan kaku. menepuk pelan punggung yang lebih kecil dibanding punggung ku. untuk pertama kalinya, pelukan dari youngjae terasa seperti timah panas yang siap melelehkan tubuhku.

"syukurlah, jaga -is -istrimu baik-baik " aku melepas pelukannya. menunduk cepat seraya mengenakan hoddy yang sedari tadi aku biarkan menggantung dibelakang punggung ku.

"aku harus pergi, " pamit ku tanpa melihat mereka berdua

"wa- "

"aku menambah pekerjaan paruh waktu ku. jadi aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal " aku berbalik, melangkahkan kaki ini menjauh dari pasangan bahagia disana.

"tungg- "

aku bisa melihat dengan ekor mata ku dia hendak mengejarku, namun sang pemilik dirinya menarik youngjae untuk menemui tamu yang lain. aku hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan ku, tanda perpisahan. 'selamat tinggal' . saat aku mengatakan kata itu, hati ini benar-benar sudah mati.

perut ku kembali melilit seolah tengah diperas paksa oleh hati ini yang terus saja menjerit kesakitan. tetesan air mata yang selama ini aku tahan bobol seketika saat kaki ini menyentuh alas beton gedung mewah ini, langkah tegap ku semakin memelan dan terhuyung, kaki ku mati rasa. aku benar-benar hancur. seorang tukang bangunan yang memiliki mimpi terlalu tinggi untuk mendapatkan cinta sahabatnya, memikirkan status sosial kami saja membuat ku meraung frustasi karna perbedaan kami terlalu jauh.

"hiksss... bahkan aku tak sanggup mendo'akannya untuk hidup berbahagia dengan pilihan hidupnya... "

isakan pelan menghias gumaman tak berarti ku. ingin rasanya aku membongkar dadaku, mengambil hati yang telah busuk ini.

hati ku membusuk karna terlalu mengharapkan cintanya. isakan yang lolos dari biibir ku berubah menjadi raungan keras yang menggema diseluruh bassement sunyi ini.

seribu jeritan pun aku rasa itu tak cukup untuk membuat hati ku berhenti bernanah. boleh kah aku ma- ...?

tak selamanya cinta itu bisa berakhir bahagia seperti dongeng sebelum tidur, dalam konsep nyatanya, cinta sesama jenis memang tak pernah bisa bersatu.

tapi... aku rasa itu hanya berlaku untuk kisah cinta menyedihkan seorang jung daehyun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.The - End.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Trifle

**Drabble "DaeJae-Sad"**

 **Pair : DaeJae "Daehyun x Youngjae"**

 **By : Whielldaejae**

 **Genre : Hurt - comfort "mungkin"**

 **Disclaimer : boyxboy - Typos bertebaran -**

 **Happy Reading Readernim ^^**

* * *

sepasang bola coklat indah itu tertutup rapat dalam kelopak beehias rambut lentik. mata indah itu tersembunyi paksa untuk menghindari pemandangan mengerikan di depan sana. tepat sepuluh meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

pria itu membebaskan matanya, berjalan terseok mendekati dua sejoli yang tengah berpagut mesra ditempat umum. langkah kakinya makin melambat setiap ia berhasil mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan dua sejoli disana.

"daehyun-ah ... " panggilnya lirih.

dua sejoli tersebut menghentikan aktifitas panas mereka, nafas keduanya masih tersenggal menjelaskan bagaimana adegan panas tadi telah berlangsung cukup lama.

jantung pria bermata indah itu seolah terhenti seketika melihat tatapan datar daehyun. -orang yang selama ini menjalin hubungan terlarang dengannya.

"oh, kau Youngjae-ssi .. ada apa ? "

youngjae hanya diam, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan daehyun. bukan 'tak erniat menjawab' mungkin harusnya dialah yang meminta jawaban atas tindakan daehyun kali ini.

"ah.. kenalkan, ini pacar ku. " daehyun mengenalkan wanita disampingnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun

genangan air tercetak jelas di dalam hazel youngjae. "kenapa... " geram youngjae

"dae.. nugu ? " wanita itu bertanya bingung, menatap youngjae sinis.

"ah.. dia mainan lama ku, " daehyun merangkul pundak youngjae, secepat kedipan mata youngjae mengelak dari jangkauan daehyun.

"heo ? sepertinya kau marah.. " cengiran tak berdosa menyambung kalimat pasti daehyun. darah youngjae semakin mendidih melihat peringai daehyun yang bersikap seolah hati youngjae akan baik-baik saja dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini.

 _'mainan dia bilang? jadi selama ini kau hanya menganggap ku barang? atau sampah? '_

"kau tau fungsi mainan? saat pertama memilikinya akan terasa menyenangakan. tapi ketika sudah bosan aku hanya akan menbuangnya. seperti itulah dirimu yoo youngjae. " smirk bertengger diwajah tampan daehyun

youngjae mengeratkan cengkaramannya, membuat tepi celana yang ia kenakan mengerut kusut. wajah manisnya makin pucat mendengar kalimat kejam daehyun

 **.**

 **tes..**

 **.**

genangan yang sedari tadi youngjae tahan lolos terjatuh. ia menangis didepan dua sejoli yang memandangnya secara berbeda. sang wanita nampak tertegun. rasa bersalah tergambar jelas diwajah cantiknya. berbeda dengan daehyun yang malah mendengus pelan melihat sosok didepannya menangis.

"kau menangis seperti anjing kehilangan majikannya. " daehyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

youngjae tertawa keras hingga air matanya terus mengalir bak air bah. beberapa orang disana menatap mereka heran. tak terkecuali daehyun dengan sang gadis.

"aku hanya mengisi untuk mu daehyun-ah , aku turut berduka cita karna kau kehilangan orang yang benar-benar mencintai mu. " youngjae akhirnya bersuara, suara parau yang menyiratkan betapa ia terluka dengan semua perlakuan daehyun terhadapnya.

tubuh kecil youngjae berjalan melewati dua sejoli yang masih terpaku akan kalimat youngjae. "aku harap kau tak menyesal Jung daehyun-ssi "

lirihan youngjae terdengar nyaring hingga memekakan indra pendengaran daehyun,

 _'apa kalimat ku salah? maaf daehyun-ah,, aku bukan manusia berhati malaikat. aku masih punya rasa marah dan benci. aku mungkin tak bisa membenci mu. tidak akan pernah. tapi aku tak pernah berharap kau hidup bahagia sebelum hati ku kau kembalikan._

 _aku menyerahkan semua ruang dalam hati ku, hingga penuh sesak oleh sosok mu, tapi sekarang kau..._

 _aku kecewa. hanya itu kata yang aku tau untuk menggambarkan setitik perasaan ku saat ini. '_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.The End.**

 **.**

 **.R &R ? .**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **ini cuma hiburan penutup sementara, heee maaf kalo ceritanya gaje.**

 **ficlet penutup sebelum Mudik..**

 **yang pada mau mudik.. ati-ati kawan..**

 **ngawalin yah.. minal aidzin wal faidzin**

 **mohon maaf lahir dan batin...**

 **maaf kalo banyak salah kata selama aku bercoret ria di dunia per ff an ni.. ^^**


	3. waiting in vain

**Drabble "DaeJae-Sad"**

 **Pair : DaeJae "Daehyun x Youngjae"**

 **Genre : Hurt - comfort "mungkin"**

 **By : Whielldaejae**

 **Disclaimer : boyxboy - Typos bertebaran - cerita absurd ini cuma hiburan semata, kalo gak suka bisa back aja. tiap chapter beda cerita hihiii jadi kemungkinan bingungnya lebih gede. gak yakin cerita-cerita di Drabble ini bisa bikin pembaca ikut terbawa suasana.**

 **Happy Reading Readersnim ^^**

* * *

Senyum merekah terpampang jelas dalam ketampanan alaminya, sedangkan makhluk disampingnya tersipu malu, terlihat jelas ia dilanda kegugupan ketika di kenalkan dengan ku.

 _'jae-ah.. lama tak bertemu, ah! Kenalkan dia yeojachingu ku.. cantik bukan? Haha '_ itulah hal yang membuat wanita di depan ku tersipu malu.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Inikah hadiah yang kau berikan pada ku dae? Hadiah menyakitkan setelah penantian ku enam tahun terakhir? Inikah ganjaran yang aku dapatkan atas kesabaranku selama ini?

Dae … ? bukankah ini kejam ? tak mengapa jika kau tidak tau perasaan ku. tapi…. mungkinkah kau melupakannya?

Aku menatap datar kearah daehyun " cruel . apa kau tidak merasa ini terlalu kejam? Kita sudah tidak bertemu enam tahun dan pertemuan perdana kita kau jadikan ajang perkenalan ku dengan pacar mu?

Ahh… apa saat ini kau sedang mengejek perasaan ku? aku akan mengatakannya kembali pada mu, siapa tau kau melupakan perasaan ku enam tahun lalu. " bisa kulihat tatapan tak mengerti terpancar jelas dimata mereka.

"Saranghae Jung Daehyun. perasaan ku masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Kau mengenalkan pacarmu, dan aku mengungkapkan cinta ini didepan kalian. Aku harap pengungkapan cinta ku sama kejamnya dengan perkenalan ini... sama-sama kejam. Dengan ini, kita tidak bisa bertemu kembali, semoga kau dihantui rasa bersalah daehyun-ssi. " mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tidak berharap bertemu kalian lagi. Terlalu memalukan kelakuan ku saat ini. Kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi walaupun aku ingin, aku telah kehilangan wajah untuk bertemu dengan mu. bahkan jika aku mati karna terlalu merindukan mu.. akan ku tanggung rasa sakit itu.

Aku berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka, kalian berdua teruslah terpana oleh kata-kata bodoh ku, hingga aku tak terlihat, itu sudah sedikit membantu ku, membantuku agar tidak terlihat bodoh dimata kalian. Air mata ku bahkan tak berani keluar. Sedikit tak pantas untuk ku menangisi dirinya yang telah dimiliki orang lain.

Ternyata penantian ku hanya berunjung kepiluan. Mengenaskan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*The-End*.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.*R &R?*.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **haii readersnim.. ?**

 **udah pada balik kesekolah / kedunia kerjanya kah ? hehe semoga kalian semangat ngejalanin aktivitas masing-masing ^.^**


	4. Pain

**"Drabble DaeJae"**

 **Pair : DaeJae *DaehyunxYoungjae***

 **Genre : Angst Hurt/comfort**

 **by: whiell Shun**

 **Disclaimer : boyxboy - ff abal2 ini super pendek seperti biasa, jadi feel angst nya pasti kurang. - yang gak suka bisa back.**

 **Ok Happy Reading Readersnim ^^**

* * *

 _'jangan seret aku dalam dunia homo mu '_

Kata-kata pedas itu masih terrekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Harusnya –Dia merasa sedikit bersalah setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut? Tapi dengan mudahnya dia berlalu begitu saja, dan sekarang… apa yang terjadi ? selang beberapa minggu dari pernyataan perasaan ku padanya, kini di depan ku tergeletak undangan pernikahan, mungkin tak masalah jika dia menikah dengan gadis berhati berlian dan berparas emas.

Yoo Youngjae dan Im Jae Bum

See ? mereka berdua bergenre sama. -Laki-laki . jadi bukankah itu sama saja dia sudah masuk dunia yang dianggapnya menjijikan ?kasarnya adalah dunia homo.

Apa yang dia maksud dunia homo itu hanya dengan ku saja?

Tentu aku tau siapa Im Jae Bum itu… dia sekelas kami, aku dan youngjae, terlebih dia anak pemilik Im-Tae Senior High School. Tempat kami menimba ilmu . jika aku boleh menebak, apa salah satu alasan mu menolak ku karna derajat kita berbeda jae? Aku hanya seniman jalanan dan kalian adalah mahasiswa terpelajar. Memiliki masa depan secerah mentari, berbeda dengan ku yang,, -mungkin tak memiliki masa depan.

Handphone ku bergetar pelan, beberapa angka tanpa nama terpampang jelas dalam LcD ponsel hitam ku.

"yeobeosseo " sapa ku malas

 _"Dae ?! kau kah itu? "_ suara di sebrang tampak antusias

"nugu " aku masih malas menanggapi lengkingan di sebrang

 _"huh! Nappeun. Apa kau lupa dengan ku? ini aku. Yoo Youngjae "_

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Orang yang baru saja aku fikirkan tiba-tiba menyetor suaranya padaku.

"oh. Wae ? " dingin. Aku akui, nada bicara ku berubah dingin.

 _"tsk . kau dingin sekali, ah.. benar. Otte ? kau sudah mendapatkan undangannya? Kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan di luar negri, kau tau sendiri bukan disini pernikahan sesama jenis tidak di per—"_

"kau yakin ini tidak keterlaluan ? " aku memotong pembicaraanya

 _"heh ? "_

"apa menurut mu dunia homo itu hanya dengan berhubungan dengan ku? apa Im Jae bum itu seorang gadis? Harusnya kau menolak ku dengan alasan tengah menjalin hubungan bersama seseorang, mungkin itu terdengar lebih manusiawi. "

Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang

 _"kau masih marah ? ohh.. ayolah… tuhan saja memaafkan hamba nya yang berbuat salah, apa kau tidak mau memaafkan ku ? penolakan itu hak ku daehyun-ah … "_

Mendengar kalimat entengnya membuat darah ku mendidih. Ternyata benar… perasaan ku hanya dianggap seringan bulu olehnya.

"aku bukan tuhan youngjae-ssi, …

sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, atau aku yang melupkannya? Beberapa minggu ini aku tak pernah mendengar kata maaf dari mu, dan aku juga tak membutuhkan kata tersebut.

Aku tak berharap kalian bahagia, tapi yang pasti… aku harap kalian tidak pernah merasakan kesakitan yang sama seperti ku. "

 **#KLiiK**

Aku memutuskan sambungan. Bicara terlalu lama dengannya sama saja merobek kembali luka yang sudah menganga.

Cukup sudah aku terjatuh dalam lautan kosong penuh karang. Cukup sudah kau remukan hati ini dengan peringai mu. remuk menjadi kepingan yang mustahil aku satukan. Tindakanmu kali ini benar-benar meremehkan perasaanku Jae…

Aku membenci mu yoo youngjae… tapi, aku juga sangat mencintai mu…

Lagi-lagi benci ini tertutupi oleh rasa lain yang bernama cinta. dunia ini memang kejam. Bukan. Tapi hati ku lah yang kejam. Ia telah berkhianat dengan cara mencintai pria bernama Yoo Youngjae. hati ini tak lagi mau menuruti intruksi akal sehat ku. ia terlalu sibuk mencintai namja manis itu hingga lupa dunia kami jauh berbeda.

menangis darah pun percuma. itu tak bisa membuatku melupakannya atau pun bersamanya.

melupakannya ?

ohh ayolahh Jung daehyun. apa kau bodoh? melupakanya tentu aku tidak bisa, tapi lain hal nya dengan perasaan ini.

"mungkin aku bisa melupakan perasaan ini... -dengan kurun waktu seribu tahun " lirih ku seraya menjatuhkan tubuh ini diatas sofa kumal berwarna abstrak. membiarkan kaki ini menjuntai layaknya keadaan hatiku sekarang, menjuntai tanpa ada yang mau memegangnya ataupun menjaganya agar tak jatuh.

aku kembali menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi nomor tanpa nama barusan. rangkaian nama yang akan mengantarku mendengar suara dirinya . Yoo YOungjae

 _"Dae- "_

"maafkan aku, semoga kalian bahagia"

 **#KLik**

akhirnya jung daehyun tetap tidak bisa membenci makhluk manis pemikat hatinya. cengkraman tanganny pada ponsel hitam butut itu semakin mengerat seolah ingin meremukan benda pentinya tersebut. ***KRAKKhh** benda kotak itu sekarang telah pecah tercengkram kuat oleh tangan tan daehyun. darah segar mengucur deras melewati celah jarinya. tapi ia tetap bergeming tak terganggu akan rasa perih yang menggrayangi telapan tangannya. perlahan tapi pasti air bening mengucur dari katupan kelopak mata elang daehyun. membuat anak sungai melewati pelipis dan jatuh merasuk kedalam surai kelamnya.

"-Yoo -Youngjae... Hiks... -Jae.. yoo Youngjae..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.The - End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.R &R? .**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **No Sequel. dan buat penggemarnya im jae bum.. maaf ey, kalo aku bikin dia pihak ketiga di ficlet ini. beneran deh. aku cuma sekedar minjem namanya doang koq :D.**

 **dan makasih banget buat yang udah reiew di ff "LoseR" : Just Daejae - Han Dalgi - Bbangssang - Umari - Guest - Bbangsang - she3nn0 - sooya - daejaelove - Miss Ngiweung - QueenChan15 - sayakanoicinoe**

 **yang di tag di nih ff semoga gak terlalu kecewa sama ficlet pendek ini..**

 **see you Next Ff Readersnim^^ #Maybe..**


End file.
